


Big Sister Extraordinaire

by Little_Writer_Babe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Alex Danvers, Fluff, Gen, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, little sister kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writer_Babe/pseuds/Little_Writer_Babe
Summary: The "Super-Friends" are more than that, they're siblings. And at the head of their little family, leading the charge and protecting the others, is Agent Alex Danvers.When her quiet night in is interrupted by a phone call from an unexpected source, she runs headfirst into danger to protect her beloved siblings. But, will she find herself outnumbered and outgunned?Or will the 'Big Sister Extraordinaire' find herself victorious once again?And will her cherished Ducati survive the night?





	1. A quiet night in?

**Author's Note:**

> Some sibling fluff with a little bit of danger and adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Alex wants is a night to herself to read her science journals and unwind but a distress call from one of her siblings ends all that. This looks like a job for Big Sister Extraordinaire!

It was a quiet Thursday night and Alex Danvers was loving every minute of it. She sank deeper into her couch tucked under her favorite blanket, unbelievably comfy in her old Stanford sweatshirt, boy shorts and fuzzy socks. Soft music played in the background and ever so often she would take a sip of hot chocolate from her "Best Sister In The Universe" mug that Kara had given her as a prize last year while she pored over her newest scientific journal.

 

Maggie was working nights and Kara was off trying some trendy restaurant with her new best friend Lena Luthor leaving Alex free to indulge her nerdy pursuits without interruption. That is until her cellphone began to ring. Alex scooped it up from beside her on the couch cushion with a heavy sigh. Even though it was technically her day off she knew that she could be called to duty at any moment; alien crises were undeterred by scheduled days off.

 

"Danvers." She barked, immediately falling into “Agent Alex Mode”. The voice on the other end was not who she would have expected.

 

"Alex? This is Alex, right?"

 

"Yeah," Alex responded, sitting up straighter. "Who is this?"

 

"It's Brian. From the alien bar. You and your lady friend saved me a while back during all that kidnapping business."

 

Alex frowned as she took in all that she was being told. She knew Brian from the bar. He was always hanging around she and Maggie, insinuating his desire to "join" them sometime. Brian was slightly creepy but harmless for the most part. He was always kind of weird, even for an alien, but now he sounded ... _off._

 

He sounded _scared._

“I know who you are, Brian.” She answered evenly; her curiosity peaked. “What's going on? Why are you calling me?"

 

"You and Winn are friends right?"

 

"Get to the point, Brian."

 

"A bunch of those Valerian thugs Lyra used to run with showed up looking for her and Winn got in their faces..." Alex could feel her chest tighten as she waited for Brian to go on. "Well she's not here but they've got Winn... I think they mean _business_ Alex."

 

"I'm on my way." Alex stabbed the end button before Brian could respond.

 

She rushed around the apartment grabbing a pair of jeans off her hamper and slamming her feet into her boots. By the time the door closed behind her she had her gun tucked in her waistband as she shrugged on her leather jacket.

 

"Dammit, Winn," She muttered as she roared her bike to life. "You better be okay cuz if you're not, I'm gonna kill you."

 

* * *

 

Exactly nine minutes later, Alex parked her Ducati in the alley facing the bar. She knocked hard three times at the entrance, her concern growing when it swung open on its own. Cursing under her breath, she slipped around the door and headed inside. The first face she saw was Brian's, peeking around a booth and looking terrified.

 

"Alex!" He hissed as she moved closer to him, surveying the rest of the bar. When her eyes settled on Winn, her heart sank. The Valerian thugs had him shoved against the bar as they threatened him with various forms of torture in order to discover Lyra's location.

 

"Brian, get out of here and take as many people as you can with you. **NOW**."

 

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked her, noting that she had come alone and seemed seriously outnumbered.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I got this but um... if you get a chance... call Kara or Maggie?"

 

"Be safe, Alex." He whispered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before slinking towards the door and motioning for others to follow. The thugs threatening Winn by the bar had yet to notice her so she figured it best to announce herself.

 

"Hey, Winn." She called casually as she sauntered up to the bar; gun in hand, a lazy smile on her face.

 

"Alex?!" Winn squeaked as the thug nearest to him pushed his face harder against the wooden counter. "What are you doing here?"

 

"It's a _bar_ , Winn. I'm just here to blow off a little steam." She turned to the barkeep who was unable to escape due to the ruffians surrounding the area and casually ordered a drink. "Club soda please. I would _love_ something stronger but alas," she sighed dramatically, " I gotta kick these guys asses..."

 

" _You_? You think you can stop us?" A particularly nasty looking individual laughed heartily while Alex simply leaned against the counter sipping her drink. She set it down gently before answering him.

 

"What's the matter? Afraid to pick on someone your own size?"

 

The alien holding Winn down immediately let him go and advanced on Alex menacingly. He stopped abruptly when he found her gun tucked neatly under his chin. All eyes in the bar were on them as Alex smiled sweetly up at the grotesque face before her.

 

"I would back up if I was you." She suggested with a smile. The brute retreated a few paces but continued to glare at her with murder in his eyes. "Now if you gentleman don't mind, we'll just be going. C'mon Winn," she reached down with her free hand to pull him up. "We're _leaving_."

 

Even as she tried to steer them towards the door, the mob surrounding them closed in tighter, blocking any exit. Alex had hoped she would be able to intimidate them and get Winn to safety without a fight but that clearly _wasn't_ happening.

 

"I remember you," The lead alien laughed as he eyed Alex. "You came with this one to the trailer park. I don't suppose you brought your bodyguard in the armor this time? Too bad, I was hoping for a rematch. I guess we'll just have to settle for the two of you." With a snap of his fingers the bar filled with more Valerian thugs, all looking to start some trouble, until the faux siblings were facing down no less than a dozen angry aliens.

 

" _Alex_! What are we gonna do?" Winn whispered from behind her shoulder. "Kara's coming, _right_?"

 

"Of course! _Maybe..._ if Brian called her..." Alex whispered back, wondering how her relaxing night in had gone so very, very wrong. "Whatever happens, stay behind me, okay?"

 

With that statement, Alex shoved against the thug nearest to her and fired into at least four more assailants before her gun was knocked away and she was forced into hand-to-hand combat. Winn ducked and did his best to avoid being hit or grabbed again as he haphazardly threw glasses and bottles at his pursuers. The bar patrons quickly fled the brawl, unwilling to get involved.

 

Alex was holding her own as she felled one brute after another, her training keeping her one step ahead of their attackers. Winn knew her luck would soon run out and he prayed Brian had followed through and actually called Kara. His head whipped around when he heard Alex scream and he froze as he watched one Valerian stab Alex in the thigh as another wrapped a thick forearm around her throat.

 

Winn searched the bar frantically for any sign of a weapon he could use to protect his adopted sister knowing Alex would have been home safe were it not for him. He spotted her gun behind the bar and ducked one brute’s arms as he scrambled over the counter to snag the weapon. The young man stood quickly, aiming the weapon at the man holding Alex, his hands shaking.

 

"Let her go!" He shouted, trying to sound as menacing as possible but failing utterly.

 

"Winn, _no_!" Alex gasped as the arm encircling her neck tightened. He had no idea how to use her gun and she was worried he would do more harm than good.

 

"Last chance!" Winn shouted before firing a warning shot into the air. Unfortunately, since Alex's new gun was energy based, it blew a massive hole in the roof and lit the remaining structure on fire!

 

The Valerians immediately began to scatter as the fire grew quickly, throwing the injured agent to the ground and flooding the exits. Winn ran to Alex as she struggled to catch her breath, trying to pull her to her feet.

 

"We gotta get out here!" Alex wheezed but crumpled to the floor, unable to support her weight on her injured leg. "Why did you shoot? This whole place is flammable!"

 

"I don't know! Why does your stupid alien gun set things on fire?!" Winn was quickly unraveling as thick smoke filled the bar and Alex struggled to stand. He noted that her throat looked bruised; there was a thin line of blood coming from her hairline, not to mention the wound in her thigh. He knew he wasn't much better as the entire left side of his face throbbed and his ribs were sore.

 

Winn lopped her arm over his shoulders, finally able to get Alex to her feet, and drug her through the building towards the entrance. He propped her up against the door jam as he slammed his shoulder into the door, over and over. It was blocked; wouldn’t budge. Panic began to creep in once more as Alex started to cough violently. Overcome by the smoke and her injuries, she slumped helplessly to the ground.

 

“Alex? Alex!” He cupped her face frantically trying to get a response. She drowsily opened her eyes and tried to focus on him. “Hold on, okay? I’m gonna check the door in the back.”

 

To his dismay, he found that it too, was barricaded from the outside. Apparently, the Valerians had seized this unforeseen opportunity to get revenge on at least two people who had vexed them. Winn hurried back to Alex, stumbling as he went, the smoke making navigation nearly impossible. The hole in the roof was letting some of the acrid black fog escape but not enough to make the air breathable.

 

He finally made his way back to his sister, horrified to find her motionless. “Hey! Hey, wake up. _Please_ , wake up!” He shook her shoulders frantically, relieved when she managed to open her eyes.

 

“The door?” She asked, eyes slipping closed before he shook her awake again.

 

“Blocked! They’re both blocked!”

 

“S’okay...” She mumbled, trying to soothe him. “Kara will come...”

 

Winn prayed she was right but he knew he had to take care of her until they were (hopefully) rescued. He pulled Alex close and pressed firmly on her leg in an attempt to stem the bleeding. She winced but didn’t pull away. In fact, Alex now had her head resting against his chest, allowing him to cradle her gently. Winn knew she must have been in seriously bad condition to allow him to hold her like that.

 

“ _Please_ , Kara,” he whispered through the smoke, his breathing labored and skin growing slick with sweat. “ _Please_ , find us.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Brian called, Kara had left Lena and taken to the sky. She spotted the smoke immediately and flew faster than she had in quite some time. Landing with a thud in the alley behind the bar, she was greeted by a familiar face.

 

“Maggie!”

 

“Kara, thank God!” The small detective replied, flustered.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Brian called, said Alex and Winn were in trouble! All the doors are jammed and her bike is still here.”

 

“I noticed a hole in the roof when I flew in...”

 

“No! No, Kara, nooooooo” Maggie’s protests were cut off when Kara wrapped one arm around her waist and took off. By the time she registered what had happened, she was inside, choking on the heavy smoke.

 

“Alex! Winn!” Kara called, using her super-hearing to hone in on her sister’s heartbeat. When she caught it, the rhythm was off and it seemed weak. She quickly pulled Maggie in their direction. “I found them!”

 

Maggie allowed the young hero to tug her through the bar since the smoke and rising flames prevented her from navigating on her own. She finally caught sight of the two and relief flooded her.

 

“Ally! Winn!” She and Kara both dropped to their knees checking the other two over. Winn jolted awake at the contact, pulling Alex closer before he recognized the hands on them.

 

“Kara!” He coughed out. “Oh, thank God!”

 

“Winn, what happened?” Maggie demanded, noting her girlfriend was unconscious and her jeans were blood soaked.

 

“The Valerians showed up looking for Lyra and Brian called Alex and Alex came to save me but there were too many and I fired the gun but they stabbed her...” The tech genius began to ramble, even as the burning building creaked in protest around them.

 

“Never mind!” Kara cut him off as she scooped Alex into her arms. “We have to get you both out of here!”

 

Maggie quickly stepped forward to grab Winn when something shiny beneath a pool table caught her eye. Alex’s gun! She slipped away and grabbed it, tucked it in her waistband and joined the group back by the door. Kara pressed her back against the barricaded door and pushed, blowing it off its hinges into the alley!

 

Kara was relieved the door had flown down the alley and missed her sister’s bike because Alex would _kill her_ if she scratched her beloved motorcycle, even if it was to rescue her.

 

“Take cover!” Maggie yelled as the roof gave one last mournful creak behind them, signaling the impending cave in. She shoved Winn behind a dumpster and Kara tucked Alex against a wall before, spreading her cape to protect her sister. The roof gave in and chunks of debris sprayed the alley, still thankfully missing the Ducati parked nearby.

 

“That wasn’t so bad,” Kara remarked as she stood and walked back towards the bar. “I was expecting an explo-“ Her words were cut off as a giant, second shockwave ripped from the building, flinging Alex’s Ducati towards her!

 

She threw up her arms in a defensive maneuver and knew the moment her sister’s bike was destroyed on impact. As soon as the smoke cleared, Kara glanced around to find the Ducati scattered in pieces across the alley.

 

“Oh, Rao! Alex is gonna _kill_ me!”

 

“We’ll worry about that later, Kara!” Maggie called as she and Winn ran to tend to Alex. “Oh, baby.” She whispered sadly as she took in Alex’s injuries. Noting that the brunette was still bleeding, she quickly removed her belt and wrapped it around Alex’s thigh. The agent shocked awake as she tightened it.

 

“Ow...” She mumbled before focusing on her rescuers. “Maggie?”

 

“Yeah, babe, it’s me. I would’ve been here sooner if _someone_ had called me.”

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled in response. “It’s all Winn’s fault and his _little girlfriend._..” Alex slurred. "Did I get stabbed?"

 

"Yeah, baby, you did." Maggie replied, somewhat amused by her girlfriends antics when she was injured. 

 

"Lame." Alex mumbled as she fought to stay awake. "I hate that."

 

"Me too, babe, me too."

 

"It _hurts_ , like _alot..."_ Alex continued to ramble.

 

_"_ I know it does." Maggie cooed trying to soothe her.

 

“Hi, Kara!” Alex lit up when she noticed her little sister standing behind Maggie.

 

“Hi, sweetie,” Kara smiled weakly because Alex was _really_ out of it and needed medical attention soon. “I’m gonna take you in to get patched up, okay?”

 

“Okay.” She agreed, eyes sliding shut. Kara picked her up again, ready to fly, when Alex spoke up.

 

“Look, Maggie! Kara’s carrying me like a bride, you should take notes.” Alex smiled drowsily at her girlfriend before frowning. “Maybe not. You’re so _tiny_! I’ll have to carry you...” she decided as she drifted off again.

 

In the background, Maggie could hear sirens nearing. She pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s temple before stepping back so Kara could take off. “We’ll meet you there.” She told her and Kara took off with a nod.

 

“You okay?” She asked Winn, noting he had gone uncharacteristically silent. He nodded sadly, eyes drifting to the burnt down bar and the scattered pieces of Alex’s bike.

 

“This _is_ all my fault.” He whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

When Alex awoke a few hours later, she was in the DEO med bay with her leg stitched up and a killer headache. Kara, Maggie and Winn, who each insisted she shouldn’t have tried to rescue Winn alone; that she should have waited for backup, instantly surrounded her. Alex had heard them out but wasn’t about to agree.

 

“ _Enough_.” She finally spoke when she could get a word in edgewise. Her voice was low and calm, throat still raw from smoke inhalation and a vicious headlock. “ _Big_ sister,” she pointed at herself, then Kara and Winn. “ _Little_ sister, _little_ brother. You call, I _come_. You cry, I _punch_. That’s it.”

 

“Lexie...” Kara moved to protest but her sister fixed her with an authoritative glare.

 

“ _Enough_ , Kara.”

 

“Ally,” the detective tried to reason with her as well only to be shut down.

 

“Maggie, I said that’s it. It’s my job to protect you, _all of you_ , and that’s what I’m going to do and I’m _done_ talking about it. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Alex waited for each of them to nod their understanding before she relaxed back into her bed. “Now that we’ve settled _that_ , I demand cuddles, pot stickers and access to my Netflix account.”

 

Maggie shook her head in disbelief but gladly offered cuddles, Kara left to procure a mountain of pot stickers and Winn quickly hijacked one of the med bay’s monitors to stream his big sister’s shows.

 

“Little brother”, he kinda liked the sound of that he mused as he did all he could to keep his big sister comfortable.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Alex was sitting in her lab, injured leg propped up as she examined some alien samples beneath a high-powered microscope. Occasionally, she would pause and shift the icepack over the sore limb, the wound still tender as it healed. It was just her luck that the wound had been nearly on top of the one she'd received from the Helgramite a few years prior. She was just about to hobble over to grab more samples when there was a knock on the glass surrounding the lab.

 

“Hey Alex,” Winn called timidly from the door, toeing the threshold as if afraid to enter. The agent in question looked up from her microscope and frowned.

 

“What is it, Schott?” She demanded, sore in more ways than one over the events that took place at the bar.

 

“Do you have a minute? I, uh, wanted to show you something.”

 

Alex sighed as she crossed her arms and stared at him expectantly. “Well?” Winn gave her a blank look in return until it dawned on him what she meant.

 

“Oh, no, it’s not...I can’t bring it _here_.” He stammered and her frown deepened. “It’s in the garage.”

 

“Seriously?!” Alex huffed and moved to get back to work when the tech genius stopped her.

 

“ _Please_ , Alex! Ten minutes? Just give me ten minutes and if you’re still mad you can hit with me with your crutches, okay?”

 

She cocked an eyebrow at the suggestion, finding the idea of beating him with her aluminum appliances _quite_ appealing.

 

“Ten minutes.” She agreed with a growl as she grabbed her crutches. “It’ll probably take me that long to get there on theses damned things...”

 

Alex followed Winn out the door and with a determined hobble made it to the elevator without incident. The two rode in an uncomfortable silence as the car descended downwards. Winn stole several glances at the brooding brunette while they rode.

 

He was relieved to note that her throat was no longer discolored with bruises and the cut on her forehead was nearly imperceptible. The only clues that alluded to a fight were the scabs on her knuckles and the crutches tucked tightly under each arm. Guilt still sat heavy on his shoulders, a sour feeling burrowed deep into his gut. He hoped his peace offering would be enough to heal the rift he felt growing between them.

 

“Here we go!” He exclaimed as the elevator chimed and the doors slid open. The atmosphere inside the car was beyond tense and he was eager to escape it. Even so, he made sure Alex hobbled out safely before he followed.

 

“So?” She asked, the first thing she’d said since they left the lab.

 

“It’s a surprise! You have to close your eyes!” He explained with nervous excitement but Alex only narrowed her eyes in response. “ _Please_ , Alex?” He pleaded with her, giving her maximum “puppy-eyes”.

 

“Jesus!” She sighed in exasperation before squeezing her eyes shut. “You’re as bad as Kara, you know that? This better be one _hell_ of a surprise Schott or I’ve got a crutch with your name on it.”

 

“It will be,” He assured her, wincing at the threat. “At least, I hope it is,” he muttered to himself.

 

Alex could hear him whispering to someone and the distinct sound of another person moving around the garage. She tried her best to remain calm, even though she hated not being in control of the situation. Finally, as she was becoming uneasy, Winn tapped her arm lightly.

 

“Okay... _Open them_!” He exclaimed, arms held high, face bright with anticipation.

 

Alex did as she was told, eyes adjusting to the muted light of the garage. She blinked once, twice, three times because there’s _no way_ what she was seeing could be _real_.

 

There in her parking spot, a glowing Winn gesturing emphatically nearby, sat her baby...her _Ducati_ , black and gleaming, looking as if it had never been touched. She hobbled forward and reached a trembling hand out towards it, nearly gasping when her fingertips met cold steel.

 

“H-How? Winn, _how_?” She managed to stammer out.

 

Alex had spent the better part of two summers gathering the necessary parts to build the bike, sparing no expense and ensuring every bolt was authentic, every fender original. It seemed impossible that Winn could have done the same in less than two weeks!

 

“I might have had a little part in it...” A feminine voice cut in and Lyra popped up from behind a DEO vehicle. “After Winnie collected all the pieces of your motorbike-“

 

“ _Motorcycle_.” Alex corrected her but there was no malice in her voice.

 

“Right, your motor-thingy,” Lyra continued to explain, unbothered. “Anyway, I felt _just awful_ that you and Winnie were put in a bad spot because of me so I made a few calls. Turns out some of my friends who do not-so-legal things, have a garage where they fix this kind of stuff!”

 

Alex quickly shifted her attention to her little brother. “Winn, did you rebuild my bike with _stolen parts_?!”

 

“What? No! God, no! I definitely _felt_ robbed when I got the bill...but, no, all the repairs were on the up and up.” He told her with a small smile.

 

“This must have cost you...It’s too much...” She stared at him in shock. “I can’t accept this...”

 

“You _can_ and you _will_.” He replied, arms crossed. “No returns. No exchanges.”

 

Alex couldn’t help but grin at that. “Did you just quote ‘Frozen’?”

 

“Maybe...” He hedged, slightly embarrassed. “But, I mean it. Besides,” he shrugged. “It’s my fault your bike got all destroyed and stuff, so if I have to sell a few rare action figures to fix it. So be it.”

 

Alex nodded tearfully, heart overflowing with gratitude. As she continued to inspect the vehicle, she noticed a peculiar piece of masking on the gas tank.

 

“What’s this?” She asked.

 

Winn noted the concern in her voice because everything about the agent needed to be ambiguous, even her mode of transportation. The last thing any of them wanted was an enemy of the family tampering with the agent’s bike, possibly with fatal consequences.

 

“I know you can’t get too crazy with customizing for security reasons but,” He stepped forward to remove the masking. “I hope this is subtle enough...”

 

Alex squinted at the matte-black text left behind. “B.S.E.? What does that mean?”

 

“I can always have it removed, if you don’t like it...” Winn stammered, unable to gauge her reaction.

 

“ _Winn.”_

 

“It means ‘Big Sister Extraordinaire’ because you _are_ extraordinary, to all of us, and you fight our battles and you take care of us...”

 

“Shut up.” Alex spun to face him as quickly as she could on crutches.

 

“I’m sorry, okay! I’ll have them take it off-“

 

“Winn just shut up!” She exclaimed before pulling him in for a one-armed hug so strong he almost swore it came for Kara. He hugged her back fiercely; relieved his gesture had been favorably received.

 

“She likes it! I knew it!” Lyra exclaimed as she jumped up and down, hands clapping. “Come on out, everyone!”

 

Alex choked back a sob as Maggie, James and her “super” little sister all emerged from various hiding places with beaming smiles.

 

“And you said I can’t keep a secret!” Kara taunted, poking out her tongue before hugging Alex as tightly as she dared.

 

“You were all in on this?” Alex asked in disbelief as her girlfriend stepped forward to kiss her gently before James enveloped her in a bear hug, spinning her around as her crutches clattered to the ground!

 

Winn scooped them up before answering her question. “James helped me collect all the pieces from the alleyway and Maggie made sure NCPD didn't try to impound them as evidence. Then she drove it here because she didn’t trust Kara to fly it.”

 

“Hey!” The blonde piped up.

 

“And Kara helped me come up with the logo _and_ somehow managed not to tip you off!”

 

Alex dried her eyes as she regarded the amazing, loving family she had managed to build.

 

“You guys are _just_... _Thank you_ , all of you.”

 

“Getting soft on us, babe?” Maggie asked tenderly as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist to steady her.

 

“Yeah,” She responded with a watery smile. “I think I am.”

 

“All these surprises make me hungry!” Kara piped up again. “Good thing I was able to swing by a certain food truck in Chicago...”

 

“You didn’t?” Alex asked, eyes wide with excitement.

 

“Only one way to find out. Race you to the elevator!” Kara sing-songed as she took off.

 

“No fair!” Alex pouted. “You have super-speed _and_ two good legs!”

 

“Don’t worry, Alex. I got you!” James ran up before squatting in front of her. “Hop on!”

 

Alex eyed him skeptically. “I don’t know...”

 

“Aw, come on.” He encouraged her. “What good is all that training and all these muscles if I cant help my big sister out every now and then?”

 

“You know we’re the same age, right?” Alex groused. James just laughed, not the least bit intimidated by the agent’s glare.

 

“Yeah, but I’ve got the ‘baby face’.” He quipped. “Now, come on. If Kara beats us, there’ll be nothing left to eat!”

 

“Good point.” She agreed and hopped on. “Stop that superhero!” She laughed as James took off through the parking lot after Kara. The rest of the gang followed, Maggie and Lyra chuckling as Winn attempted to use Alex’s crutches before complaining that no one’s armpits should be up so high.

 

J’onn tried to suppress a smile when the caravan of his children passed his office. It was especially amusing to watch Alex riding James’ back, trying to hold on to him _and_ keep her sister from the food. He gave a quick nod to Maggie and Lyra as they trailed behind, the detective slightly embarrassed by the antics of her favorite sisters.

 

Winn popped his head into J’onn’s office wearing an infectious smile. “She loved it!” He exclaimed before adding. “Wanna join us for some pizza and pot stickers?”

 

“Maybe another time, Agent Schott.” J’onn replied with a smile but Winn was undeterred.

 

“Awww, come on! You’re our ‘Papa Bear’ and all your cubs are having lunch as a family!”

 

“Fine,” J’onn sighed though he wasn’t truly upset. “I suppose I can have a slice of pizza on _one condition_...”

 

“You got it!”

 

“ _Stop_ calling me ‘Papa Bear’, it makes me look _soft_.” He grumbled as he followed the crew to the common area.

 

Winn just laughed and followed, whispering, “Sure thing... _Papa Bear_.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Alex hobbled in to her office, a small smile still on her face as she remembered the kindness of her siblings and girlfriend. As she plopped down behind her desk, she noted her nameplate was turned the wrong way. She spun it around and felt her smile grow even bigger. Just beneath her name lay three simple letters.

 

B.S.E.

 

She happily spun the plate back around more than pleased with her newest designation.

 

 


	2. Making Amends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their misadventure in the bar, can Alex and Winn ever get back to their BROTP?!

Alex awoke a few hours later in the DEO med bay with her leg stitched up and a killer headache. Kara, Maggie and Winn, who each insisted she shouldn’t have tried to rescue Winn alone; that she should have waited for backup, instantly surrounded her. The agent had heard them out but wasn’t about to agree.

 

“ _Enough_.” She finally spoke when she could get a word in edgewise. Her voice was low and calm, throat still raw from smoke inhalation and a vicious headlock. “ _Big_ sister,” she pointed at herself, then Kara and Winn. “ _Little_ sister, _little_ brother. You call, I _come_. You cry, I _punch_. That’s it.”

 

“Lexie...” Kara moved to protest but her sister fixed her with an authoritative glare.

 

“ _Enough_ , Kara.”

 

“Ally,” the detective tried to reason with her as well only to be shut down.

 

“Maggie, I said that’s it. It’s my job to protect you, _all of you_ , and that’s what I’m going to do and I’m _done_ talking about it. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Alex waited for each of them to nod their understanding before she relaxed back into her bed. “Now that we’ve settled _that_ , I demand cuddles, pot stickers and access to my Netflix account.”

 

Maggie shook her head in disbelief but gladly offered cuddles, Kara left to procure a mountain of pot stickers and Winn quickly hijacked one of the med bay’s monitors to stream his big sister’s shows.

 

“Little brother”, he kinda liked the sound of that he mused as he did all he could to keep his big sister comfortable.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Alex was sitting in her lab, injured leg propped up as she examined some alien samples beneath a high-powered microscope. Occasionally, she would pause and shift the icepack over the sore limb, the wound still tender as it healed. It was just her luck that the wound had been nearly on top of the one she'd received from the Helgramite a few years prior. She was just about to hobble over to grab more samples when there was a knock on the glass surrounding the lab.

 

“Hey Alex,” Winn called timidly from the door, toeing the threshold as if afraid to enter. The agent in question looked up from her microscope and frowned.

 

“What is it, Schott?” She demanded, sore in more ways than one over the events that took place at the bar.

 

“Do you have a minute? I, uh, wanted to show you something.”

 

Alex sighed as she crossed her arms and stared at him expectantly. “Well?” Winn gave her a blank look in return until it dawned on him what she meant.

 

“Oh, no, it’s not...I can’t bring it _here_.” He stammered and her frown deepened. “It’s in the garage.”

 

“Seriously?!” Alex huffed and moved to get back to work when the tech genius stopped her.

 

“ _Please_ , Alex! Ten minutes? Just give me ten minutes and if you’re still mad you can hit with me with your crutches, okay?”

 

She cocked an eyebrow at the suggestion, finding the idea of beating him with her aluminum appliances _quite_ appealing.

 

“Ten minutes.” She agreed with a growl as she grabbed her crutches. “It’ll probably take me that long to get there on theses damned things...”

 

Alex followed Winn out the door and with a determined hobble made it to the elevator without incident. The two rode in an uncomfortable silence as the car descended downwards. Winn stole several glances at the brooding brunette while they rode.

 

He was relieved to note that her throat was no longer discolored with bruises and the cut on her forehead was nearly imperceptible. The only clues that alluded to a fight were the scabs on her knuckles and the crutches tucked tightly under each arm. Guilt still sat heavy on his shoulders, a sour feeling burrowed deep into his gut. He hoped his peace offering would be enough to heal the rift he felt growing between them.

 

“Here we go!” He exclaimed as the elevator chimed and the doors slid open. The atmosphere inside the car was beyond tense and he was eager to escape it. Even so, he made sure Alex hobbled out safely before he followed.

 

“So?” She asked, the first thing she’d said since they left the lab.

 

“It’s a surprise! You have to close your eyes!” He explained with nervous excitement but Alex only narrowed her eyes in response. “ _Please_ , Alex?” He pleaded with her, giving her maximum “puppy-eyes”.

 

“Jesus!” She sighed in exasperation before squeezing her eyes shut. “You’re as bad as Kara, you know that? This better be one _hell_ of a surprise Schott or I’ve got a crutch with your name on it.”

 

“It will be,” He assured her, wincing at the threat. “At least, I hope it is,” he muttered to himself.

 

Alex could hear him whispering to someone and the distinct sound of another person moving around the garage. She tried her best to remain calm, even though she hated not being in control of the situation. Finally, as she was becoming uneasy, Winn tapped her arm lightly.

 

“Okay... _Open them_!” He exclaimed, arms held high, face bright with anticipation.

 

Alex did as she was told, eyes adjusting to the muted light of the garage. She blinked once, twice, three times because there’s _no way_ what she was seeing could be _real_.

 

There in her parking spot, a glowing Winn gesturing emphatically nearby, sat her baby...her _Ducati_ , black and gleaming, looking as if it had never been touched. She hobbled forward and reached a trembling hand out towards it, nearly gasping when her fingertips met cold steel.

 

“H-How? Winn, _how_?” She managed to stammer out.

 

Alex had spent the better part of two summers gathering the necessary parts to build the bike, sparing no expense and ensuring every bolt was authentic, every fender original. It seemed impossible that Winn could have done the same in less than two weeks!

 

“I might have had a little part in it...” A feminine voice cut in and Lyra popped up from behind a DEO vehicle. “After Winnie collected all the pieces of your motorbike-“

 

“ _Motorcycle_.” Alex corrected her but there was no malice in her voice.

 

“Right, your motor-thingy,” Lyra continued to explain, unbothered. “Anyway, I felt _just awful_ that you and Winnie were put in a bad spot because of me so I made a few calls. Turns out some of my friends who do not-so-legal things, have a garage where they fix this kind of stuff!”

 

Alex quickly shifted her attention to her little brother. “Winn, did you rebuild my bike with _stolen parts_?!”

 

“What? No! God, no! I definitely _felt_ robbed when I got the bill...but, no, all the repairs were on the up and up.” He told her with a small smile.

 

“This must have cost you...It’s too much...” She stared at him in shock. “I can’t accept this...”

 

“You _can_ and you _will_.” He replied, arms crossed. “No returns. No exchanges.”

 

Alex couldn’t help but grin at that. “Did you just quote ‘Frozen’?”

 

“Maybe...” He hedged, slightly embarrassed. “But, I mean it. Besides,” he shrugged. “It’s my fault your bike got all destroyed and stuff, so if I have to sell a few rare action figures to fix it. So be it.”

 

Alex nodded tearfully, heart overflowing with gratitude. As she continued to inspect the vehicle, she noticed a peculiar piece of masking on the gas tank.

 

“What’s this?” She asked.

 

Winn noted the concern in her voice because everything about the agent needed to be ambiguous, even her mode of transportation. The last thing any of them wanted was an enemy of the family tampering with the agent’s bike, possibly with fatal consequences.

 

“I know you can’t get too crazy with customizing for security reasons but,” He stepped forward to remove the masking. “I hope this is subtle enough...”

 

Alex squinted at the matte-black text left behind. “B.S.E.? What does that mean?”

 

“I can always have it removed, if you don’t like it...” Winn stammered, unable to gauge her reaction.

 

“ _Winn.”_

 

“It means ‘Big Sister Extraordinaire’ because you _are_ extraordinary, to all of us, and you fight our battles and you take care of us...”

 

“Shut up.” Alex spun to face him as quickly as she could on crutches.

 

“I’m sorry, okay! I’ll have them take it off-“

 

“Winn just shut up!” She exclaimed before pulling him in for a one-armed hug so strong he almost swore it came for Kara. He hugged her back fiercely; relieved his gesture had been favorably received.

 

“She likes it! I knew it!” Lyra exclaimed as she jumped up and down, hands clapping. “Come on out, everyone!”

 

Alex choked back a sob as Maggie, James and her “super” little sister all emerged from various hiding places with beaming smiles.

 

“And you said I can’t keep a secret!” Kara taunted, poking out her tongue before hugging Alex as tightly as she dared.

 

“You were all in on this?” Alex asked in disbelief as her girlfriend stepped forward to kiss her gently before James enveloped her in a bear hug, spinning her around as her crutches clattered to the ground!

 

Winn scooped them up before answering her question. “James helped me collect all the pieces from the alleyway and Maggie made sure NCPD didn't try to impound them as evidence. Then she drove it here because she didn’t trust Kara to fly it.”

 

“Hey!” The blonde piped up.

 

“And Kara helped me come up with the logo _and_ somehow managed not to tip you off!”

 

Alex dried her eyes as she regarded the amazing, loving family she had managed to build.

 

“You guys are _just_... _Thank you_ , all of you.”

 

“Getting soft on us, babe?” Maggie asked tenderly as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist to steady her.

 

“Yeah,” She responded with a watery smile. “I think I am.”

 

“All these surprises make me hungry!” Kara piped up again. “Good thing I was able to swing by a certain food truck in Chicago...”

 

“You didn’t?” Alex asked, eyes wide with excitement.

 

“Only one way to find out. Race you to the elevator!” Kara sing-songed as she took off.

 

“No fair!” Alex pouted. “You have super-speed _and_ two good legs!”

 

“Don’t worry, Alex. I got you!” James ran up before squatting in front of her. “Hop on!”

 

Alex eyed him skeptically. “I don’t know...”

 

“Aw, come on.” He encouraged her. “What good is all that training and all these muscles if I cant help my big sister out every now and then?”

 

“You know we’re the same age, right?” Alex groused. James just laughed, not the least bit intimidated by the agent’s glare.

 

“Yeah, but I’ve got the ‘baby face’.” He quipped. “Now, come on. If Kara beats us, there’ll be nothing left to eat!”

 

“Good point.” She agreed and hopped on. “Stop that superhero!” She laughed as James took off through the parking lot after Kara. The rest of the gang followed, Maggie and Lyra chuckling as Winn attempted to use Alex’s crutches before complaining that no one’s armpits should be up so high.

 

J’onn tried to suppress a smile when the caravan of his children passed his office. It was especially amusing to watch Alex riding James’ back, trying to hold on to him _and_ keep her sister from the food. He gave a quick nod to Maggie and Lyra as they trailed behind, the detective slightly embarrassed by the antics of her favorite sisters.

 

Winn popped his head into J’onn’s office wearing an infectious smile. “She loved it!” He exclaimed before adding. “Wanna join us for some pizza and pot stickers?”

 

“Maybe another time, Agent Schott.” J’onn replied with a smile but Winn was undeterred.

 

“Awww, come on! You’re our ‘Papa Bear’ and all your cubs are having lunch as a family!”

 

“Fine,” J’onn sighed though he wasn’t truly upset. “I suppose I can have a slice of pizza on _one condition_...”

 

“You got it!”

 

“ _Stop_ calling me ‘Papa Bear’, it makes me look _soft_.” He grumbled as he followed the crew to the common area.

 

Winn just laughed and followed, whispering, “Sure thing... _Papa Bear_.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Alex hobbled in to her office, a small smile still on her face as she remembered the kindness of her siblings and girlfriend. As she plopped down behind her desk, she noted her nameplate was turned the wrong way. She spun it around and felt her smile grow even bigger. Just beneath her name lay three simple letters.

 

B.S.E.

 

She happily spun the plate back around more than pleased with her newest designation.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the head cannon that Alex and Winn have a BROTP! I definitely think Winn needs a big sister to look out for him and Alex just can't help herself!


End file.
